


Every Leaf for a Piece of Peace

by Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Gardener Logan Sanders, Gen, Plants, kinda it has soft vibes, that's very important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers/pseuds/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers
Summary: There's a special place in Logan's heart for moments when he needs to think alone, and such place has developed in the most wonderful of forms in the Mind Palace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Every Leaf for a Piece of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently trying to upload most of my writing on ao3, since it's something that while in the Fandom I've been meaning to do and, well, now that I'm gaining more interests (which at the moment talk to me better than Sanders Sides) I thought it was a nice way to honour my time here
> 
> Notes on Tumblr from when I wrote this: Happy Birthday gift for my friend @heck-im-lost because they’re amazing and so cool and they’ve just become older, so, I guess it’s only fair

It did not matter from which troubling thoughts Logan was currently plagues, the moment Logan would step foot inside the greenhouse his mind would, metaphorically, become as clear as a sky after a thunderstorm. The air still crackling with electricity and the sky slowly becoming from a dangerous and dark grey to a paler, nearly blue, grey. 

More peaceful. 

Exactly like the greenhouse, with dirt paths surrounded by vibrant leaves and flowers.

It wasn’t always an immediate change. At times, the quizzical feelings and the pounding thoughts, that so often felt like missing puzzle pieces, would start to dissipate as he would start tending to the different plants. Everything that had been a confused mess, jumbled and confused, would slowly, as he untangled them, become puzzle pieces that fit together seamlessly. 

It was interesting how the other Side’s puzzle metaphor fit so well. 

Even that day, as Logan entered the warm and humid atmosphere, a weight seemed to lift from his shoulders and his mind seemed to clear. If only just a tad bit.

The soft humming that escaped from his lips only started once he kneeled before the first plant in the below row. A smaller potted plant, it’s vase ornate with bright blue hearts drawn sloppily.

He quietly observed the leaves as he fingers twisted the leaves, not in a harmful way, but, only for the light to shine on them.

It was gorgeous, Logan wasn’t afraid to admit that the entire greenhouse was absolutely breathtaking. No matter what time of day there was outside in the logic version of Roman’s Imagination, or which season was currently outside the glass walls.

It was gorgeous exactly like life, full of colour and so much to live for.

Although, it was arduous to have a preference especially with the early morning autumn sun that would filter inside, when October would reach, making the plants bask in it’s light and the slightly cool morning breeze. Or, when on spring afternoons, where the air was heavy and peaceful, Logan would try to stay awake reading one of the books he would have brought from his room (and maybe stay awake to maintain his circadian rhythm) but would eventually fall asleep. And, when he woke up he would find the moon’s light illuminating the place in it’s glistening silver, his book long forgotten on his smile and the smiles smiling up above at him.

Or, even, when winter would slowly creep on them, coating everything in soft snow (Logan was acutely aware that it didn’t snow in Florida, but, if he shouldn’t exist, but still did, why shouldn’t snow exist in logic’s Imagination?) and he would relax in the warm greenhouse, tending to plants. His cup of hot chocolate steaming next to him, slowly being finished as he would work around the place.

There were times, too caught up in his work or because he had fallen asleep on the couch in the corner, where he would miss the sun setting, which meant not seeing the stunning view the false sun would gift him with. He would lose the sunlight that would let every plant bask in it, turning them in every shade of pink and gold. Which had left even Roman, the creative side that would often boast about his ability to create such beautiful masterpieces, speechless.

It had been a quiet victory for Logan, when the ever so loquacious side was rendered speechless by Logan. Or rather, by something he had poured care and attention. 

But, it still had the same emotional impact on Logan, so, he guessed, there wasn’t much difference.

He let the poor plant rest from his scrutiny, getting up and observing the rest of the room searching for something to occupy his mind.

There were a pair of plants to be potted in a bigger vase. And, knowing that the next video brainstorming session was coming close, he let the grounding activity for another day. The feeling of the warm soil against his palms was a relaxing sensation that helped to bring more clarity in Logan’s mind, he had discovered.

As his eyes moved over the rest of the greenhouse, Logan marvelled at the vases and pots that made the greenhouse even more full of life.

Each one of them was uniquely designed by the other sides, after Logan had left the others, for the first time, enter his greenhouse. 

Roman had wanted to point out, that, although, he was awestruck by the attention and love poured and by the _“Artistic motivation coursing through his veins”_ , he was astounded and offended that the vases were so plain looking. Patton, of course, was happy to offer a hand in helping. 

And, by happy, he meant hyper excited. Enough that Logan had to stop him from jumping inside the greenhouse because he would have likely made some plants fall and spill on the ground.

Virgil too, had been positive in helping, but much quieter in his support than the other two sides. He was second, after Logan, that would spend his time in the greenhouse.

He didn’t help much around the greenhouse, too anxious that his _“emo vibe could kill the poor plants”_ , and opted on staying in what he had called “Chill Zone”. He would have been often found legs crossed and engrossed in a book, while listening to Logan hum, on the soft red couch.

It was a quiet presence that Logan cherished greatly.

Maybe, it was exactly that characteristic that made Virgil’s company so enjoyable. The others, although both with qualities, were always prone to talk. Talk, or shout or start dancing and destroy his hard work. 

Logan’s humming didn’t stop, even as he reached the “Chill Zone” finding it without any wild Virgil. It was a secluded area, the leaves of the trees and bigger plants around it making some sort of protection form the outer world, leaving a sense of security to quickly build.

With a soft, rare, smile, Logan closed his eyes, finally feeling at peace.


End file.
